The Untold Story of Vongola Famiglia
by GilaKomik
Summary: The a lot of thing that unknown to the underworld of Mafia about Vongola Famiglia. Like how Vongola Primo meet his Rain or did Sawada Nana is oblivious as everyone think about her son involvement in Mafia?. Multicrossover. Chapter 2 : Call to Arms! Sayonara Nihon, Ciao Italia.
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Brief Glimpse Into Past

Character / Pairing : None

Rating : Rating T

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-beta-ed, English not my native

Summary : The Guardian wondering about the Rain past and how he meet with Vongola Primo

Disclaimer : I own nothing, only the plot bunny that keep me insane...

* * *

Ugetsu Saburo was born as a third son of a small omyouji family outside Kyoto. Like his two elder brother, Saburo has been bless with ability to cleanse the evil since he was little. However unlike his brothers, Saburo more interested in playing the flute than learning the omyouji way.

Saburo was seven when disaster happens. It was spring seasons, the cherry blossom trees surrounding the temple he live blooms beautifully. The full moon shines unto the temple, giving the ambiance of tranquillity. It's supposed to be, unfortunately, today the tranquillity was shatter by the sound of fighting, the cherry blossom petal were drench in blood. Somehow the youkai manage to break the ward surrounding the temple and start slaughtering the human inside. Saburo had been carry away by his mother into hiding. Both his brothers and father along the monk at the temple fighting the demon to protect the temple. However the youkai manage to track them down and kill the rest of the guard, leaving his mother and him alone. He looks at his mother when her hand fell on his head. His mother give him a gentle smile following with a whisper of spell, slowly everything seems to be in haze. The next thing he knows, he being carried away from the temple by someone shikigami before he pass out.

_Darkness… a cruel laughter echoing the dark… _

_His family lying in the pool of blood…. _

_In front of him a shadowy woman with nine tails laughing manically…. _

"_My, my, what a strong little one, I shall devour you last…" _

_He screams…_

Saburo snaps his eye open. Sweats pour on his small body, his body tremble badly. It took a while for him to calm down. He maybe seven, but he the child of omyouji, he was train for this. His mother…

His mother… his brothers… father…Saburo tried to hold his tear, but it's useless as he slowly remember what happen to them. He cheek wet with tears.

"Ah…you already awake," said a teenager, startled Saburo from his crying. He quickly looks at the teenager.

"Wh… Who are you? Where am I? It's… It's there anyone alive?" the teenager look at him with a sad smile.

"My name Keikain Hidemoto, right know you're in Keikain Main House, Kyoto and you're the only survivor," Hidemoto said while looking at the boy in front of him.

"Oh… I see…"Saburo said while playing with the edge of his cloth. Hidemoto sigh softly, the boy still in denial. It's hard not to when your family been kills by the youkai. The worst part, it been led by one of the Hogoromo no Kitsune loyal follower. The Keikain arrive a little bit too late to save everyone sans the boy in front of him. Asami-san, the boy mother had put a protective ward on her son, hiding him from the youkai eyes.

"Um… Keikain-san…"

"Hidemoto, call me Hidemoto,"

"Right… Hidemoto-san, where will I stay after this?"

"The Head of Keikain had decide to welcome you to the Keikain Family,"

"Oh… but why?"

"The Ugetsu family is one of Keikain alliance. So it's our job to take care of you," said Hidemoto. Saburo nod his head, understand what his say. Hidemoto patted Saburo head gently, that cause him to tense up, having a flashback of his last memory of his mother. Slowly his start to crumble, before Hidemoto knew, Saburo crying his eyes out, asking for his dead parent and gently hug him and let the boy cried on his chest.

"This going to be hard years," mused Hidemoto.

* * *

**Ten years later…**

Hidemoto lying in his room while playing with his shikigami, when the sound of flute filtering into his room.

"Looks like Masayuki had skipped his training lesson again. Koremitsu-niisan going to get mad again," Hidemoto said to his shikigami. Ten years has pass since Masayuki or Saburo come into Keikain House. Just like his thought, the first years were hard on Saburo. After the initial breakdown, Masayuki swore to avenge his family by banish all the youkai. Hidemoto strongly disagree, for him not all youkai are bad, some of them are good. But Masayuki refuse to listen. Hidemoto let the topic go, simply chalk up that the kid too emotional to hear the reason.

Oh… how wrong he is.

The Ugetsu family, while small, came from the same line of Abe no Seimei teaching. While they're nowhere near the Keikain House, most of Ugetsu priestess are the Lords most trusted physician and midwife. Their ability to 'hide' the wife and newborn child from the youkai eyes had saved the Lord wifes and heirs many times. Recently, the death toll of mothers and infants suddenly skyrocket. Most of them been hunt by the youkai for the ikigimo, the youkai only need the infants liver but no sane mother would let their child hurt. The Ugetsu heard about this and offer their service to the civilian expecting mother. Only after a few month, the death toll drop. Unfortunately, that causes the youkai to become agitate. The lesser youkais probably struck the deal with one of Hogoromo no Kitsune upper echelon member to help them with the Ugetsu. Hidemoto sigh slowly. He maybe young (teenager, but the Head House refuse to see that) but even he know, going against Hogoromo no Kitsune it's nothing but a death wish. Hidemoto couldn't help but wish someone come and defeat her.

* * *

Two weeks, it took him two weeks to notice something wrong with Saburo. The kid was tainted with youkai energy. Hidemoto cursed to himself while trying to stop his arm from bleeding. In front of him, Saburo holding the kodachi with ease, but one look at his eyes told him that Saburo already lost within reality. When they bring him into the Keikain House, they make sure the the youkai didn't do anything like planting the parasite or put a curse on him. But they miss something vital, the youkai put a curse on his name, that why he keeps feeling agitated, paranoid and violent. All of them, the member of Keikain House think that happen because the death of his family. Now, the boy completely under the youkai control and they need to find the solution fast before the lost the only heir of Ugetsu.

"MASAYUKI! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" screech Koremitsu, startled Hidemoto back to reality. He can't help but chuckled merrily.

"Oh my… my… look like I was right," said Hidemoto. There a sound of laughter and the sound of footstep running through the yard, cause Hidemoto to laugh. It hard to realize that the same kid, but ten years its a long time. After that disastrous night, Hidemoto end up being the person to calm him and cleanse him from the youkai taint. Then he promptly changes the kid name from Saburo to Masayuki meaning righteous blessing. He had a feeling the name suit him perfectly. Well it is. The kid slowly accepts the death of his family and changing for better.

"Somehow, that brat becomes more and more like you, Hidemoto" growled Koremitsu one day when Masayuki went into hiding from getting the sword lesson from him. Hidemoto only laugh merrily at him. At the sound of the cloth rustle, Hidemoto raise his head and look at the spirit in front on him before smiled, "Ah… you came. I hope there's no trouble with your friend?"

"_Not at all, Lord Hidemoto," _

"Good, now would you like another game of go, Sai?"

"_With pleasure, my lord,"_

* * *

Masayuki leisurely walk toward Hidemoto-san room while enjoying the scenery. After the lesson this evening with Koremitsu-san, Hidemoto-san stops by and asks him to come to his room after dinner. Not that he mind, Hidemoto-san always had something interesting item and newly create spell or ward to show. And Masayuki always is the first person to know, that alone make him feel honoured. After what happen ten years ago, he was glad that Hidemoto-san had been the one who help him. For him, Hidemoto-san was like brother to him. Not that he said that out loud. He reaches at Hidemoto-san door and knocks softly.

"Come in Masayuki," Masayuki nod his head and enter his room. In there he saw that Hidemoto-san talking animatedly with a… fox? A chibi red fox with nine tailed.

"Um… Hidemoto-san, it's that…"

"Ah Masayuki… come here, let me introduce you, this is Kurama, Kurama this is my ward, Ugetsu Masayuki,"

"Hahaha... pleasure to meet you Kurama-san. You look really cute though," said Masayuki cheerfully.

"I know right, it make me want to cuddle him tightly," Masayuki laugh openly at Hidemoto declaration. Kuram growled at both of them.

"_**Watch it human, or I bite both of you to death,"**_ that only send both of said human to laugh harder. It took them a few minute and Kurama to snap at their hand for both of them to calm down.

"Hidemoto-san, what it's that you need me for tonight?"

"Right, actually Kurama had been teaching me a new seals,"

"Really? What kind a seals?"

"_**Transportation seals, my last tenant quite efficient with it. It a gift for him for letting me comes here to human world once in a while,"**_ said Kurama. _**"Look likes my time almost up. Make sure everything in position before test it Hidemoto. You don't want to be like my idiot tenant. That brat end up in woman bathouse the first time he use it,"**_ Hidemoto and Masayuki chuckled at that.

"I will and thank you Kurama," Kurama only nod before he poofed out of existence. Hidemoto than look down at the seals and look at Masayuki with sparkle in his eyes.

"Let test it Masayuki,"

* * *

**Somewhere in Italy**

Masayuki groaned softly. His head hurts like hell, his pains and needle all over his body. Slowly he opens his eyes.

"Urgh… what happen here?" mumble Masayuki. He suddenly sits up, ignoring his body protest. He remembers that he and Hidemoto-san are going to test the new seals. Then something happen with the seals by the panic looks on Hidemoto-san face. Then… right, he then push Hidemoto-san out of the way, then the seals explode. That was the last thing he remembers and he wake up here. Here is a relative term. He needs to know where he really is. With that he tries to move to stand up only to stop when he realize where he is.

He is on the tree. A thick branch of tree, with his weight on it, it's only a matter of time before it snap. Masayuki only can chuckle weakly at his predicament. He slowly, very slowly walks toward the tree before hugging it with all his might. It took him ten painful minute to calm down his heart before he hears a voice. Two voices it is. He looks down and saw two men down below. One with this ridiculously red/pink hair whiles another with beautiful golden hair. It was the man with the golden hair that talks. That's when Masayuki realize he didn't understand the language. But he can understand the gesture the man made. He was asking what he doing up here. Masayuki let go the tree and look down to replied, which is a mistake. The branch decides it a good time to snap and taking him along.

**SNAP!CRASH!**

**THUD!**

_ARGH!_

AH SORRY! SORRY! The branch snaps!

_GIOTTO!_

* * *

"And that's how I meet Giotto-san and G-san," said Asari happily. The rest of the Primo Guardians look at him too stunned to say anything. Meanwhile Primo couldn't help but wince at the memory while G was holding himself from strangle Asari. It was Lampo who break it.

"Ore-sama was thinking, how it is that you become Asari from Masayuki?"

"Well… that's another story for another time, Lampo," that cause Lampo to pout.

"Nufufufu, how long you stuck here Asari?"

"Two weeks, thanks to Talbot-san, we manage to reverse the seals for me to go home,"

"That's extremely impossible but then again we're the extremely impossible group,"

"Hn…"

"Now that's done, let's start our meeting. Firstly, the Cavallone Family…"

* * *

**A/N : **I'm a reader than a writer but... the plot bunny keep appear in my brain with a lots and lots of idea, so... you know the gist. Please don't be so harsh in review. Thank you for reading...

Ikigimo : s a term for the act of eating a human's liver in order to gain power. Supposedly it came about based on an old story from China, where yōkai sought out the ikigimo of Buddhist Sanzō priests. It was a common belief among yōkai of Kyoto 400 years ago. Yōkai believed that the more sacred life forces, such as those of infants, priestesses, and imperial princesses, would increase their strength. One yōkai claims that eating an infant's liver provides the strength of 100 spirits.

Hogoromo no Kitsune : Demon Fox in Kyoto the master of the spirits and is the head of the to Kyoto Yōkai

Kurama no Kitsune : Kyuubi, Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Call to Arms… Sayonara Nihon, Ciao Italia

Character / Pairing : Keikain Hidemoto. Keikain Koremitsu, Ugetsu Asari, Giotto and G

Rating : T

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-beta-ed, English is not my native

Summary : Continuation of Asari Past. (Crossover with Nurarihyon no Mago)

Disclaimer : Umm... no? (how many time I have to do this?)

* * *

It's been three years since his fateful meeting with Giotto. Masayuki still remember the afterward of his fall, G curse back and forth while pointing his gun at face while Giotto try to calm him down. Masayuki only laugh nervously while apologize at them. Not that both parties could understands each other. Masayuki smile fondly. He stuck there for two weeks. But it the best two weeks of his life. He and Giotto quickly became friend and G while hesitant also warm up at him after a while. At the same time, they teach each other their basic language. Masayuki also had a pleasure meeting a young man with beautiful red eyes, Shimon Cozart. He also had an honour of seeing them helping other people who in trouble. After two weeks up, he end up leaving a pairs of shikigami with Giotto so they can continue their friendship.

Two years ago, Giotto had informed him in the letter about forming a vigilante group. He tells Masayuki that it was Cozart and G ideas; however he would want his opinion on this. Masayuki replied that he agreed with them, over the year of their friendship, he couldn't help but worry whenever they in trouble. Giotto didn't reply until a few months later. This time, the letter had an official crest on, The Vongola. Masayuki couldn't help but smile proudly at his dear friend. He sends the most expensive sake as a celebration gift to his friend.

After that, Giotto letter will consist of the group progress. They still talk about other non-relate thing just for fun. Now, two years later, Masayuki look at the letter worriedly. He had read between the lines; know the storm was approaching toward his friend. However Giotto, be kind he is, refuse to tell him anything. It's was G who told him, even he refuse to tell full story. Masayuki sigh, he had a feeling that he will be need there soon, but even he couldn't abandon his duties here. He still Ugetsu heir, there still lots of thing he need to do. He looks at the letter before coming to a conclusion.

"I need to talk with Hidemoto-san about this,"

* * *

Keikain Hidemoto, the 13th head of Keikain House, a prodigy of omyouji, stare intently at Rittaimokei no Shikigami, his cheerful persona gone replace with a serious face. The papers scatter around him. With so much concentration on the Rittaimokei, he almost misses a knock on the shouji door.

"Come in," he said absently.

"Hidemoto, I'm heading out to Yohime-sama home" his brother, Koremitsu said while looking around. A frown marred on his face.

"Ahh… have a save trip," Koremitsu only sigh at his brother behaviour. He walks toward his brother and put a hand on Rittaimokei, dispelling the shikigami. "Hey! What's that for?"

"You ask me to come here, saying there something you need to give to me for Yohime-sama. What it is?"

"Oh that. Right… here, I want you to give it to Yohime-sama as an additional protection," said Hidemoto while hand over a sword to his brother.

"An exorcism sword?"

"Yup, my greatest creation. It name Nenekirimaru, it will cut down any youkai, prefect for Yohime-sama," Koremitsu nod his head, agree with his brother. He cover the sword with cloth before he look at his brother and point at the second sword.

"Who's that belong to?" Hidemoto smile gently before hold the sword.

"It's farewell gift for Masayuki," he swing the sword and with it transform into a shinai. "And this is it sealed state,"

"So the boy will be going then,"

"No… not yet. His heart still has a doubt,"

"You still didn't tell him about that?" Koremitsu look at him ridiculously.

"Hahah…. I forgot about that. Sorry," He could yell at his brother for being so careless about that. But he know how busy are they, the youkais are getting bold, some of them even attack human on the broad daylight. The latest report they heard was, Hogoromo no Kitsune crave for ikigimo had increase and the lesser youkai have done their best to earn the Queen favour.

"There's a report that _Nura-gumi_are heading this way,"

"Oh, really," _Nura-gumi_, the new upstart clan lead by Nurarihyon, the group already defeat half the clan around Japan, now heading this way. He didn't know it's a blessing or a curse.

"I'll be going, take some rest Hidemoto and don't forget to talk to Masayuki about that," said Koremitsu while heading out. Hidemoto only wave his hand at him while restart his Rittaimokei. Koremitsu only sigh. He hopes his brother did remember when the time comes.

* * *

"It's seems we always had a conversation under the moonlight, right Masayuki," said Hidemoto to his ward a week later. Masayuki only nod while pouring the sake into their cups. Hidemoto accept the cup and slowly sip the sake, enjoying the taste. He looks at Masayuki who clearly lost in thought. "Masayuki," startled, he looks at Hidemoto, who smile at him. "Something troubled you for a while now. You can tell me Masayuki," said Hidemoto with a knowing smile. Masayuki look at him for a while before he talks. Like a broken dam, he talk about Giotto who may or may not be in trouble, his duties as Ugetsu heir, his duties toward the Keikain House and his doubt about the said duties. He then fell silent after that.

"Hm… that's really give you trouble isn't, I'm sorry that I'm the one who cause it,"

"Wha… what are you talking about Hidemoto-san?"

"Because of what happen when you're kids, I'm forget to tell you what happen to Ugetsu family archive,"

"Oh…,"

"There was an agreement that if something happen to any omyouji clan aroud Kyoto, we the Keikain House will take care of the family archive. The same goes with Ugetsu. There's a branch family that specializes with Ugetsu style omyouji now," said Hidemoto. He couldn't help but smile at the disbelieve look before it turn into relief on Masayuki face.

"But… ten years it a long time Hidemoto-san,"

"I know… that's why I'm sorry about that," said Hidemoto while snapping his fan open while laughing merrily. He didn't try to deceive Masayuki, he truly forgot about that. "Now about your duties toward Keikain House, consider it being paid by having your family archive with us. If someday you wish to revive your clan, I will gladly give it back to you," Masayuki nodded his head numbly. He never knows about all of this. But then again, anything that relates to his family, he little bit hesitates to handle it. It's still hurt him until now.

"Now that's all clear out, what are you going to do now Masayuki?"

"Er…," what now? It seems so sudden; he thought there will be trouble about his duties. But the way Hidemoto-san tells him, he was free from that.

"How about this, why don't you severe the ties here…,"

"WHAT! You… you… Hidemoto-san!"yell Masayuki, feeling betray and hurt. What he mean by severe his ties here. Was he unworthy enough now that he had to let go everything here. To let him go, the one whom he think as brother?

"Masa-channn… you should wait until I finish talkinggg…," said Hidemoto while gently tap Masayuki head with paper fan. Masayuki turn red when he realizes this.

"Umm… sorry,"

"What I mean is Masayuki, I want you to stop being the omyouji. Right now, everything you need to do have been done. You're free to shape your future any shape you want," Hidemoto look at him with a knowing smile. "If you agree with this, you also need to change your name, because it tied you with your past," Masayuki continually look at him. "And just because you stop being omyouji and change your name, that doesn't mean our bond have to be severe too," this snap Masayuki out and look at Hidemoto with renewed look.

"Really?"

"Yes. However take your time. This kind of decision need a lot of time to think of. Don't you think?"

* * *

Hidemoto had given him a two week to think. However, the time had been cut short on the fourth day when a letter comes from Giotto. Masayuki read the letter and the only thing his brain register is that Giotto is in trouble and ask for his help. Masayuki get up from his study table and grab his precious flute, quickly make his way to find the best blacksmith shop in Kyoto.

Meanwhile Hidemoto watch from a far at Masayuki, he sense more than seeing the appearance of Masayuki shikigami. One looks at his face show his hard resolve face. Hidemoto couldn't help but smile proudly at his ward. "Looks like the caged bird ready to fly toward the sky," he said softly. He quickly ordered his shikigami to pack up Masayuki belonging. Hidemoto look up and frown marred his face. The fear has getting thick it cause darkness around Kyoto becoming worse. The sooner the better for Masayuki get out from Japan before him too getting caught in supernatural war against Hogoromo no Kitsune.

**Later that night, **

Masayuki stumble back into compound tired, it take a lot of time for him in search the best blacksmith (he could ask Hidemoto-san, but he didn't want to burden him more). He did find one, but it was outskirt of Kyoto, by the time he made back, he was dead tired. He will heading straight to his room if not the Gissha standing in the middle of courtyard.

"There you are Masayuki, I almost decide to send a shikigami to search you out," Masayuki look toward the main entrance and saw Koremitsu-san and Hidemoto-san sitting on the stair of the house.

"Koremitsu-san, Hidemoto-san, I'm sorry… I'm…,"

"Save it brat. We know," said Koremitsu.

"Really?Hahah that's a relief," Koremitsu mutter something under his breath while Hidemoto laugh merrily at both of them.

"Everything is ready Masa-chan. All you're belonging already in the cart. You're ready to go now," said Hidemoto while pointing at the Gissha. Masayuki widened his eyes before nodded his head.

"Have you choose your name already brat?"

"Yes… on the way searching the blacksmith," said Masayuki. He remembers the Vongola crest and the market food. Smile widely he said " Asari, Ugetsu Asari," he said proudly. Koremitsu only nod his head while Hidemoto chuckle.

"It suits you, Masa-chan," he made a come here motion toward Masayuki. Masayuki walk toward him and stand still. Hidemoto rise and hand him the long item covered in piece of cloth. "It's a farewell gift," Masayuki take it and opened, it's a shinai. Before he could ask, Hidemoto ask him to takes a swing, Masayuki nodded and swing the shinai. To his astonishment, the shinai turn into a gleaming sword. "It's doesn't have a name yet. I hope you could name it. Take your time, Masayuki," he stared at the sword before look at both Koremitsu and Hidemoto before quickly kneel down and bow to both of them.

"Thank you so much for everything, both of you… ha… have been with me since the beginning and… and…," he couldn't said it. Tears streaming from his eyes, it's too much. Koremitsu face softens and simply patted his shoulder. Hidemoto get down and hug the man in front of him.

"We know… we know…," said him softly. He couldn't help but remember the small boy many years ago that calls his dead family to come back. "Now wipe that tears, you should be going soon," Hidemoto wipe the tears with handkerchief. Masayuki nodded his head and tried to calm himself. He stood up and looks at both of them.

"I'll be going,"

"Hmm… good luck on your journey,"

"Take a good care of yourself, Masayuki,"

Masayuki only nod and get into the Gissha. He afraid to talk in case he end up crying again. He closed the door and the cart slowly moving before the Gissha took off into the dark sky.

"Araa… it's is the feeling when a parent send his child away?"

"Stop saying nonsense Hidemoto, come we still have work to do,"

"Donna wanna, I'm tired… I want to sleep… or play…,"

"HIDEMOTO!,"

"Hahahahaha….," looks up Hidemoto smile sadly

"Sayonara Ugetsu Asari,"

* * *

**A month after Ugetsu Asari departure… **

Keikain Hidemoto sits outside his room while sipping the sake slowly. Lots of thing happens in the past week, the Yohime-sama kidnapping, the battle against Hogoromo and Nurarihyon, the destruction of Osaka Castle and lastly the departure of Nurarihyon along with his clan and his new wife Yohime-sama.

"You should get some rest Hidemoto,"

"Nii-san… I will later. How the reconstruction over Osaka Castle?"

"It's already begun. *Sigh…* finally it's over now but in the end we end up need his help after all,"

"Hm… hm… Nii-san, I'm…"

"Save it. I already know about that. That Nurarihyon tell me personally,"

"You're not mad?" Koremitsu look at his younger brother, sometimes he forgets that as the Head Keikain Family, there's a lot of burden to shoulder.

"No. If this is the price to stop that damn fox from giving birth to Nue, then I'll gladly accept it."

"Oh… thank you nii-san," Koremitsu only nodded.

"Go get some rest. This is an order Hidemoto, tomorrow we got a lot of work to do," said Koremitsu walking away from his brother. Hidemoto nodded his head and put down his sake cup and ready for bed. Before he slowly drifting into slumber, he couldn't help but feel relive that Asari severe the ties and away from Kyoto. He won't share the same burden like the rest of them.

* * *

**Italy, a year after… Vongola Primo office, **

Asari knock the office door slowly, Giotto had been avoiding him after hearing the rest of his story a week ago. One doesn't need to be a genius to know that Giotto feel guilty about his sudden departure. Asari shake his head fondly. His friend really kind, to blame himself for that, he really want to talk to Giotto about this, but his friend keep avoiding by taking mission and meeting all by himself. It was after some talking with G that he manages to meet Giotto. G and the rest of the Guardian purposely double the paperwork leaving Giotto holed up in his office.

"Come in," at the command, Asari open the door and enter the room. He looks at where Giotto is and couldn't help but feeling a little bit guilty, Giotto in his white shirt, his mantle on the rack and jacket draped over the chair, all his attention on the paperwork, while G on the sofa reviewing the paperwork making sure there's no mistake in it. G look up nodded at him before silently put the paperwork down and walk out of the office. Asari walk toward the table before invite himself on the chair in front of Giotto.

"Giotto, my friend," Giotto furious writing put into stops and looks at Asari with wide eyes.

"A… Asari, where's G?"

"He's going out. We need to talk my friend,"

"There's nothing to talk about,"

"There is, you've been avoiding me lately. After the story telling last week,"

"Ahh… well, there's a lot of thing to do…"

"Giotto…"

"I'm sorry… I'm truly sorry that I pull you in this world, I should ask you first, it just that…"

"Giotto, there's nothing for you to say sorry…"

"But, I…" Asari raise his hand to stop his friend from babbling.

"Listen well my friend; it's not your fault. It's never is. From the beginning, I've never had any interest on omyouji, I'm more interested in music and flute had become my passion, after… that incident, the only reason that I've been learning because I'm the one and the only heir. But my heart never in it, then I've meet you, I've slowly realize that path never belong to me. After Hidemoto-san tells me what happen, I've never been happier; I never regret to come here and aids you Giotto. In fact, it's an honour that you trust me well enough for asking my help," Asari tells him with a confident voice. Giotto look stunned before relief appear on his face and a genuine smile grace his face.

"Thank you, Asari. It's also my honour for you to answer my request," Asari only laugh.

"Now that's settle, let's go have some dessert, I ask Knuckle to bake that cake you so fond of,"

"Really? Thanks Asari!"

* * *

**Asari Room, **

After the impromptu party that evening, Asari decide to retreat to his room early. Now, sitting in seiza, he looks at the shinai in front of him. He never had a real chance to test the sword yet. But he knew it would be a powerful weapon to wield. It's been made by Hidemoto-san after all. Asari gently touch the shinai. The shinai hummed gently with power.

"Forgive me my dear friend, for me unable to use you yet," the shinai hum to reassure him. Asari only chuckle at the sign. "Such beauty... I've been stall long enough from naming you. I've got a perfect name for you, are you ready?" the sword hum with excitement, it's finally get a name!

"You're wielder must be the one who wash away all the tragedy and the sadness, the one who will provide the tranquillity within their comrade and family... and the enemy, your name would be...

Shigure Kintoki ; _Shower in Late Autumn, Golden Moment_

* * *

Gissha : An ox-cart shikigami

Rittaimokei no Shikigami : A 3D map which shows the location of the eight Kyoto seals and almost the entire map of Kyoto.

The burden / curse : Hogoromo no Kitsune had curse the Keikain bloodline so that all the males die an early death.

Nura-gumi : A group of youkai that been lead by Nurarihyon.

A/N : THANK YOU so much to all who review, favourite and follow me. I'm so happy that you like it.

Anyone willing to be my BETA?

**To Natsu Yuuki** : Hahahaha... I did write in Malay, unfortunately halfway through the chapter, I'm realize it end up too flowery and too poetic for my taste. I re-write twice before give up and write in English.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
